prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
YPC507
is the 7th episode of the season Yes! Pretty Cure 5, and also the 152nd episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. This episode focuses on Natts being released from the Dream Collet. Synopsis With all five girls, Coco decides its time to get Natts out of his slumber; but his attitude begins to repel them. '' Summary While observing the Dream Collet, Coco is excited to open it and awake his friend. He tries to thank Nozomi, but when he sees her sleeping he attempts to wake her up. She pushes him with ease, so he has no choice but to change into his human form; only for Megumi, Nozomi's mother, to walk in on them and find him laying with Nozomi. They exchange shocked expressions as Nozomi remains asleep, then Megumi quickly leaves and apologizes for disturbing them after Coco wishes her a good morning and offers to wake Nozomi. In the hallway she expresses confusion, only to scream for Nozomi to wake up and find Coco has gone missing. Nozomi spots Coco, but quickly tries to deny what her mother thought she saw, saying she was probably seeing things or imagined it. This works and Megumi recalls some appointments for work and leaves. At School, Nozomi, Rin, and Urara meet up in the Cafeteria and chat about Coco's friend, trapped in the Dream Collet when two students approach them. The girl is excited to have seen Urara on television, while the other asks Rin to join her team for a game the next day. Karen and Komachi join them when two more girls arrive. One thanks Karen for her advice, while the other comments on how much she enjoyed the book Komachi recommended. Depressed, Nozomi is unable to speak due to all of the commotion. The Cures head to the Student Council room to resume their discussion when Coco asks them to put their Pinky Catches near the Dream Collet. When they do they start to glow and a light forms on the Dream Collet, causing it to open. A rainbow light shines through the room and a ball of light appears, forming Natts. They express amazement as Coco embraces his friend, causing Natts to hit him with his tail and insult him for opening the Collet in front of people. As they start arguing, the Pretty Cures watch and curiously wonder if they are really friends or not. Back in Nightmare HQ, Bunbee is walking around in circles thinking of what he should say to his superiors. Suddenly, Kawarino appeared saying that its important for people to do their jobs and that if the person with problems doesn't report, it grows into something more problematic. Bunbee apologizes before claiming just to be too late to report, since he's been busy. Kawarino seems to get it and recalls the legend: "When despair begins to devour the world, five warriors holding power of Hope will appear", then reminds him that they need the Dream Collet for Desperaia and left. Finally, Bunbee opened the trap door and Girinma came out. Bunbee yells at him and told him to defeat the Pretty Cure and get the Dream Collet no matter what, and fearfully Girinma agrees. At School, Natts asks which girl is the leader, but they admit that it never occurred to them. Nozomi thinks Karen would be a good leader, but Karen points out that Nozomi is more ideal since she brought the group together. Nozomi isn't sure but she promises to try and the others cheer for her, but this causes Natts to believe they aren't at all serious and since they treat this like a game, they cannot be trusted. Karen suggests that he could at least thank Nozomi for releasing him from the Dream Collet but he refuses. It's then the bell rings and the girls are forced to run back to class, leaving Natts behind as Coco had to change forms and resume teaching. He seems sad for Natts and listens to Rin whine about how rude Natts was on their way back, causing him to ask the girls to forgive him for his attitude. He explains that something happened in the past, and now knowing this the girls return to the Student Council room. Natts thinks about what happened and Nozomi tries to cheer him up by saying that if he is friends with Coco, she will be his friend too, then takes off again. Coco is happy to see Nozomi do this, and Rin agrees before chasing after Nozomi. In better spirits, Coco smiles while observing them. After School ends, the Cures went for a walk and Nozomi informs the girls that her mother saw Coco that morning. They are shocked until she is quick to mention that she convinced her mom it was only a trick, and Coco expresses embarrassment while Natts pops out of his bag to hear them talk. Komachi starts to wonder if he would be better off staying at another home and Karen decides they should wait until they can get privacy to discuss this. Nozomi suddenly shouts out, "''Pretty Cure Hideout", causing Rin to chastise her as Nozomi points out they should discuss this at Karen's place. Karen doesn't mind, but as it is pretty far from where their at she suggests using a warehouse nearby that her family owns instead. They pay the warehouse a visit and they see that it is full of Teddy Bears. Karen explains that it used to be a factory, then recalls the storehouse nearby that her family also owns. Unknown to them, Girinma was spying as the girls deem the storehouse to be very dirty and decide to clean it before anything else. As Nozomi teaches Rin a good cleaning technique Rin responds by patting the dirt onto Nozomi, causing her to chase after her. This same occurs with Urara when she tries to stop them from getting distracted, and while this is going on, Komachi is trying to show Karen a small lizard she found hiding nearby but this only creeps her out. In another room, Natts stands by himself and sulks. Coco appears and tries to convince him to help out but he refuses. Nozomi runs into the room to clean her face and takes off the Pinky Catch, causing Natts to quickly scold her. She apologizes and recalls that she spotted a Pinky, and he asks why she didn't say so beforehand, demanding she transfer it into the Dream Collet. When Nozomi doesn't understand how, the Dream Collet opens and the Pinky is transferred into it. When she sees him smile, Nozomi compliments how cute he is, causing him to blush and shrug it off. Suddenly, Coco senses something and got hit from behind, transforming into his true form again. Girinma reveals himself and tells them to hand over the Dream Collet before greeting Nozomi and trying to take it. Natts climbs onto his hand and tries to get it back, then Girinma teleports outside. Nozomi runs outside, followed by the others, surprising Girinma as they transform, causing him to take off wih the Collet and Natts. Coco and the Pretty Cure try to chase after him, but they end up at the same warehouse from earlier when Girinma throws a mask onto the large pile of Teddy Bears to transform them into one big Kowaina. It grabs four of the girls and Natts continues to try to get the Dream Collet, hurting Girinma's hand in the process. He jumps into the air and is caught by Dream once he manages to get the Dream Collet back, but Dream is unable to keep Girinma from finding her and he reveals that it is Natts fault the Palmier gates were opened. It was protected by five lights and the power of nightmare was unable to get through, causing them to disguise themselves as injured Pinky and make Natts open the door for them. Feeling guilt over what he did, Natts watches as the girls express sadness in hearing this. He begins to express grief until Dream suddenly tells him that it was Nightmares fault for taking advantage of his kindness. He only wanted to save the Pinky. They're the ones that destroyed it and they have no reason to put blame onto others. Girinma claims that the ones who get tricked are at fault, but Dream ignores him as the others break free from the grasp of the Kowaina. Angrily, Girinma attacks, only to be stopped when Lemonade uses Lemonade Flash. Dream puts Natts down and asks what his dream is, and Coco tells her that his dream is to help restore Palmier. They both share the same dream, and the Cures promise to help make sure it comes true. Girinma suddenly intervenes and tells them their wish won't be grante - because they will be defeated and lose the Dream Collet. Natts tells him that they will never lose or give him the Collet, causing Girinma to attack him. Dream protects Natts while Lemonade and Rouge attack Girinma. The Kowaina attempts to fight but gets kicked back by Mint and Aqua, then blasted with Dream Attack. Angrily, Girinma flees and Natts decides these Cures can be trusted after all. The next day the girls return to the Storehouse to find it cleaned and looking brand new. They see that Natts has named it "Natts House" and the girls express amazement when they step inside to find all sorts of merchandise in the building. A man appears in the store and the girls are quickly taken with his handsome appearance, causing Coco to reveal he is actually Natts. They explain how he spent hours fixing up the place and essentially did all this work, and Natts asks to keep the location for the time being. Karen agrees, with the girls still fixated on his handsome appearance as he hands them some boxes to keep their Pinky Catches in. Nozomi thanks him and observes the store, complimenting the designs and merchandise. Coco smiled at Natts and said from now on, they'll trust the Pretty Cures. Natts agrees, promising to try since the Nightmares are stubborn and they have to be on their guards. He also points out that he prepared a room for Coco to live in, causing Coco to express happiness. Major events *With the team finally formed, the Yes! 5 Cures meet Natts by freeing him from the Dream Collet. *The truth regarding the Palmier Kingdom's fall is revealed to the Cures and the guilt that both Coco and Natts feel about being behind it. *Kawarino, an assistant to Desperaia, appears for the first time. *Karen sacrifices a warehouse owned by her family to become the Natts House, a shop for Natts and a team headquarters. *Girinma escapes from Bunbee's trap door to start fighting against the Cures once again. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Kuriakuman Villains *Girinma *Bunbee *Kawarino *Kowaina Secondary Characters *Yumehara Megumi Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5